Conventionally, as semiconductor light-emitting devices, there are a pn-type light-emitting device, a pin-type light-emitting device, a quantum dot dispersion-type light emitting device (including a quantum well, a quantum wire, and the like), and the like. Among them, the quantum dot dispersion-type light-emitting device has attracted attention in terms of a low-dimensional structure. The quantum dot dispersion-type light-emitting device is manufactured by a method such as the self-assemble quantum dot forming method according to the Stranski-Krastnow mode (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), by the lithography method and the etching method (for example, refer to Patent Document 2), the self-assemble quantum dot forming method using a surface treatment (for example, Patent Document 3), or the like.
Meanwhile, there has been known a method of manufacturing a photoluminescence light-emitting material, in which quantum dots formed of CdSe nanocrystals (NCs) are dispersed into an amorphous or polycrystalline ZnSe matrix by the ES-OMCVD method (Non-Patent Document 1). Here, ZnSe is a material in which a band gap is wider than that of CdSe, and energy levels of a conduction band-edge and valence band-edge of ZnSe are above and below those of CdSe, respectively. Accordingly, the photoluminescence light-emitting material is constructed into a structure in which minute CdSe crystals are surrounded by the ZnSe matrix. In such a way, ZnSe plays a role to increase radiative recombination probability of electrons and holes in the CdSe crystals.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-62896
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-30151
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-354843
Non-Patent Document 1: Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 65, No. 22, 1994, p. 2795-2797